


Painted Skin

by AniPendragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Body Paint, Body Worship, M/M, PWP, Smut, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniPendragon/pseuds/AniPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James wants to paint Qrow, but not in the most obvious interpretation of the words. Qrow is more than agreeable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Have some smut. It's good.

Qrow watched James line up the colours along the end of the bed. Qrow was on his elbows, stripped naked and already half hard with the idea that James had talked him in to. James was stripped to the waist, wearing sweatpants, and there was a flush running up his neck and ears, half splattered on his collarbone.

“You sure about this?” asked James, for the third time.

Qrow licked his lips and nodded. “Paint me like one of those Atlas girls, Jimmy.”

James laughed, his head bent low and one hand brushing the blue. All of it was edible, according to James, and Qrow honestly wasn’t sure what exactly he was planning. He knew James was a painter – their apartment had several of his pieces hung around it. But he’d never tried body paint in his life. Didn’t know it came in this many colours. Or flavours.

James popped the cap of the blue paint a squirted some out onto his fingertips. He looked up at Qrow with hooded eyes and Qrow bit his lip to keep himself from saying something he’d regret later. Noises were fair game, however, and he couldn’t help the slight moan he let out when James trailed one finger up Qrow’s thigh.

Qrow let his head fall back into the pillows, his mouth open and his cheeks flushed as James’ fingers danced up his thighs, across his belly, then up his chest. Sometimes the temperature swapped or James would vanish for a second, and Qrow knew he was swapping colours.

Soft noises passed Qrow’s lips as James’ fingers trailed across his body. His cock was straining against his stomach, no doubt ruining whatever James had painted there.

“Qrow,” said James, softly, and Qrow wasn’t sure how long it had been. His cheeks were flushed. His body trembled. His cock ached and was starting to leak. He let his eyes flutter open and stared down at James, who was resting between his legs, his head hovering just above his cock.

And Qrow gasped, because he was _painted_. Swirling blues, greens, and purples spread across his body, with bursts of gold splayed across his body like stars in an aurora borealis. The paint eventually spiralled down to his thighs and his cock, ending in a starburst of purple and gold around the base.

James smiled up at him, a streak of paint on his chin. Qrow found himself unable to speak. His voice caught and tight in his throat. Then, slowly, deliberately, James licked up his thigh, pulling the edible paint from the pale expanse of skin and dyeing his tongue with blue, green, and purple. Qrow moaned.

Bit by bit, strip by strip, James licked his way up Qrow’s body. Qrow buried his fingers in James’ hair and whimpered, watching the man as he peeled back the colours to reveal the pale, sometimes scarred flesh beneath. As James’ tongue reached his chest, it flicked out to lick a nipple, and Qrow gasped, loudly and slammed his head backward.

“Jesus, James,” breathed Qrow.

James smiled against Qrow’s skin and slid higher. Qrow wriggled his hips for purchase and James pinned one with his metal hand, sending a sharp spike of cool down his side. Qrow shuddered. He released James’ hair to slide his hands across James’ face. When his hands came back up, James grabbed them with one of own and pinned Qrow’s hands to the headboard.

Qrow whimpered and felt his cock jump. James grinned.

“Knew you liked that,” rumbled James. And damn if that didn’t go straight to Qrow’s dick. He whined, loudly, trying vainly to move his hips.

James licked a stripe from his collarbone. Then another across his neck – when had he _painted there_ – and then another down his shoulder. Qrow whimpered. His entire body trembled. Pinpricks of pleasure-pain danced across his skin. He had to close his eyes. His lip trembled to keep himself from crying out. He flexed his hands and tried to get them free, but even with James using his left hand, Qrow couldn’t move.

“James,” breathed Qrow, his head pressed back. James nibbled on his neck. Then down his collarbone. Bit _hard_ against Qrow’s collarbone. Qrow gasped. “Fuck!”

“Mm,” said James, the smug shit. “Are you going to survive, my Qrow?” Qrow just whimpered again.

“You’re a sick bastard,” muttered Qrow.

James’ hands tightened. “Keep at it, and I won’t let you finish,” James murmured against his skin.

“You wouldn’t,” said Qrow, and his eyes snapped open to stare at James. James grinned against his skin and then bit Qrow again.

“Wouldn’t I?” said James, a touch of amusement in his voice. “If nothing else,” he said, kissing his way down Qrow’s body. “I won’t touch your cock, Qrow.” He was smiling as he spoke, Qrow could feel it. And every touch set his body alight. “It will be just my lips.” Another kiss. “And my tongue.” Another kiss. “And my teeth.” Another kiss. “As I find every last drop of paint on your body.” Qrow gasped as James’ teeth raked the area just below his nipple.

“There’s no way,” breathed Qrow. “You aren’t that cruel.”

James only hummed and kept up his ministrations. The thumb on Qrow’s hip rubbed slow circles against his skin. Qrow was helpless. He was pinned. He was shaking and trembling. He was laid out and licked and he couldn’t fucking _think_ anymore.

“Oh shit,” breathed Qrow as James’ tongue worked into his collarbone. “Oh shit.” James’ hand tightened against his wrists. _“Oh shit_. _”_ James’ bit his neck. Sucked a bruise. Sucked another. Bit _hard_ and Qrow swore, loudly. His hips jerked, felt the strain of James’ hand holding him down.

He was spiralling out of control. To an end he knew he wouldn’t quite reach without James touching him. And as he topped out and his body quivered and begged for something, _anything_.

“ _James_.” His voice was high and keening. Tight and desperate.

James grinned. Bit down hard on Qrow’s neck and let go of his hip to jerk his cock once at the same time. Qrow came with a scream, his hips snapping upward and his cock spasmed. He screamed and screamed and jerked and bit his lip and felt tears come to his eyes.

And when he came back down, James was grinning at him, cheeks flushed and eyes wild.

“Jesus Christ I hate you,” gasped out Qrow.

James laughed, a loud, crackling sound. “I love you too, my Qrow.”

Qrow whined and let himself go fully limp against the bed. He took a few deep breaths and then said, “We’re doing that again.” Another gasp. “And I get to paint you too, next time.”

James grinned. “I can arrange that.”


End file.
